Possessed
by LaLaLivie
Summary: Jane Meadows live with her family in The Hidden Cottage, everything is perfect but her parents say she not allowed to go anywhere near the fenced off tree in the garden. Teens being teens, she does and the consequences are psychological  disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jane Meadows, me and my family live in The Hidden Cottage, 17 Hidden Lane, the scenery is beautiful because we are Surrounded by farms and hills. It's very peaceful here because we have no neighbours or disturbing noises.A few years ago i slipped away from reality and lost my sanity but I ve got it back now.  
>It all started when i was 14, i was so curious about my garden. My parents told me to never go to the fenced off tree; it had a red brick pavement and looked perfectly safe. (Well I thought so.)<p>

"Mum!" I shouted from my bedroom.  
>"What!" She replied.<br>"Why am I not aloud to go into the fenced off bit of our garden?"  
>"Because you can t"<br>"Life is so unfair..."  
>"Of course it is love."<br>"You re hiding something"  
>"I'm not, Dave... tell Jane that s the truth."<br>Dad walked in, "She is, if there was something you needed to know we would have told you Jane." He said.  
>"Uh huh... I murmured.<br>There is something because you can always sense when people are lying, my mum's body language said it all. My dad 'seemed' like he didn t know. I lay awake on my bed, puzzled about my parents, my grandmother wouldn t tell me anything so I guess I ll probably have to find out myself which I normally do.

I woke up at the crack of dawn and crept quietly into our library. I fired up the historic computer and researched 'The Hidden Cottage, 17 Hidden Lane' to see if I could find anything curious about it. After half an hour of searching all I found was: An old estate agent website advertising our house, the farm around it and a report about an old man that used to live there who had some mental problems and was into hooky-spooky magic stuff. He must of been a bit of a Looney...  
>A sudden stabbing pain in my back knocked my off my chair, god that hurts! I'm in slight agony but this normally happens so I ll be fine in a few minutes. Hopefully.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My mum told to me to stay off school because of my back, it doesn't hurt that much i'm just over reacting so that i can find more stuff about the old man because he seems interesting. I'm lucky because when i'm ill, my dad brings me homemade soup in bed. Andrea (My grandmother) will bring me some classical cds to listen to and get me to paint in bed. I really enjoy painting and i try to devolop my skills a few times each week. Mum wants me to learn how to do still lifes and portraits. She also brings some into her work and sells them to the boss who hangs them on the walls. She earns promotions from this.

Dad doesnt have a job but Andrea works at the grocery. We are quite rich but we dont like to brag because thats our family motto.  
>When I was six, my dad built an underground art gallery for my mum but she doesnt use it so she gave it to me. We also store our old, tattered furniture in there.<br>The fence seems more inviting then yesterday but with a slight element of fear. I'm not sure about it, I'll leave it a few days untill i find out more.  
>I need to wait when everyone is out, but i should call my best friend, Dianne first, she might help me.<p>

Great... shes not answering.

"Dianne, it's Jane. You need to call me back URGENTLY when you get this message!"

I think i'm going to paint my garden and hang it on the wall in my art gallery.


	3. Chapter 3

There is an old lady that lives in town that used to be friends with the man. I set off to find her, I know that her name is Thelma Wilsoms from the report.  
>Nervously, I knocked on the door.<br>"Who is it?" Thelma said from her living room.  
>"It's Jane, I want to ask you about Harry Greenhold who used to live in the Hidden cottage." I replied.<br>"Why?" The door opened and she told me to sit down while she got me a drink from the kitchen. "Why are you so interested in harry?"  
>"Well, I looked up my house on an estate agent website where we bought it off because I thought there was something strange about it and it said that Harry Greenhold was into magic and stuff like that. I wondered if he had anything to do about that?"<br>"Maybe dear, I've kind of forgotten about him."  
>"Can you try to remember then?"<br>"Ok, ok, give me a second... well, is the fenced off tree still there?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Before he moved in, there was a murder, a girl was killed, fell agaisnt the tree and died."  
>I gasped in shock.<br>Thelma continued, "Harry also thought there was an unusual atmosphere, a spirit tried to take over his body but he used a spell so it couldn't. He told me that the spell would make the spirit come back at a later date to a resident of the house they were most compatible with.  
>"Oh god, oh god..." I started to shake.<br>"I wouldn't worry about it dear, it was 72 years ago, you'll be fine."  
>"No I won't, I <strong>need<strong> to move out!"  
>"Look, really you're going to be fine. Go home, get some sleep and forget about it."<br>"I can't!"  
>"You can!" Thelma was really shouting for a woman her age.<br>"Fine, thanks anyway."  
>"My pleasure, come back anytime."<p>

I dashed out, this is spooky stuff, of course I won't be ok, I'm pretty shaken up!


End file.
